<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talulla by Penelope_Foucault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029006">Talulla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault'>Penelope_Foucault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы быть частью команды, совсем не обязательно быть на месте боевых действий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talulla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☂ Название текста вдохновлено песней Talulla группы Indochine;<br/>☂ Пятый дословно цитирует книгу фиктивного писателя Иполито из фильма "Амели" 2001 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые месяцы их супергероической карьеры были очень насыщенными. У них получилось своё собственное путешествие вокруг света за восемьдесят дней с улетающей Эйфелевой башней и морскими монстрами.</p><p>Под конец европейского тура они вернулись в Париж: проверить, не планирует ли башня новый побег, а заодно красиво отметить свой успех. Грейс и Пого приготовили им пикник на Марсовом поле: варенье из фиги, сыр, багеты, фрукты и холодный гренадин. Дети это заслужили.</p><p>По крайней мере, так им говорили.</p><p>— Дети, поторопитесь, — Реджинальд Харгривз открыл дверь их номера и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. — Опоздавшие не попадут на пикник.<br/>
— Oui, papa, — напевая отозвался Клаус, вылетая в коридор первым. За ним Бен с Бальзаком подмышкой, Лютер с Эллисон как бы не за руку, но подозрительно близко друг к другу, и слишком серьёзный Диего. </p><p>Пятый переступил порог, но тут же вернулся.</p><p>— В чём дело, Номер Пять?<br/>
— Я забыл свой фотоаппарат.<br/>
— Мы не можем больше ждать.<br/>
— Всего пять минут, отец. Я хорошо освоил прыжки, я не опоздаю.</p><p>Реджинальд посмотрел на него сверху вниз, потом достал карманные часы и кивнул:</p><p>— Что же, Номер Пять. Я даю тебе пять минут, но, если ты появишься хоть на секунду позже, мы уедем без тебя.<br/>
— Справедливо, — кивнул Пятый и исчез, чтобы тут же появиться в их общей комнате. Первым делом он кинулся к своей сумке, чтобы достать фотоаппарат и плёнку к нему, и пока копался в карманах, услышал чей-то плач.</p><p>Пятый обернулся, но на кроватях или в креслах никого не увидел. Поднялся, прислушиваясь, и понял, что кто-то заперся в ванной.</p><p>Нет. Не кто-то.</p><p>Ваня не выходила сегодня из номера. Он думал, что она просто с Грейс и Пого, помогает им, но, похоже, ошибался.</p><p>Пятый в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до двери в ванную и постучал по ней костяшками пальцев.</p><p>— Ваня? — позвал он сестру. Плач оборвался. Пятый посмотрел на часы и постучал ещё раз: — Ваня, я вхожу.</p><p>Он выждал пару мгновений, чтобы сестра могла вытереть глаза, а потом перенёсся в комнату.</p><p>— Мы же едем на пикник, почему ты здесь? — он сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на неё чуть склонив голову.<br/>
— Мне там не место, — Ваня ссутулилась, сидя на краешке ванной, и низко опустила голову, так что волосы падали ей на лицо.<br/>
— Это отец так сказал? — Пятый присел на корточки и коснулся её волос, заправил прядку за ухо.</p><p>Ваня мотнула головой.</p><p>— Не отец? Тогда кто?<br/>
— Диего, — её голос дрогнул, она стиснула пальцами край сарафана. — Но он… он прав.<br/>
— С чего бы этот придурок прав? Он даже семь на восемь не может умножить без палочек.<br/>
— Но ведь меня с вами не было. Я не участвовала…<br/>
— А отец участвовал? Или Грейс. Или Пого, — Пятый тихо хмыкнул и встал. То, что Диего позволил себе такое ляпнуть той из их сестёр, которая всё ещё плачет каждый раз, когда они смотрят Бэмби его разозлило. — Чтобы быть частью команды, совсем не обязательно быть на месте боевых действий.<br/>
— Но я бесполезная. Обычная.<br/>
— Не могу представить, что мы бы возвращались с миссий, а ты не встречала бы нас игрой на скрипке, или любимыми бутербродами, Ваня, — Пятый протянул ей руку. — Если ты не хочешь с нами на пикник, только скажи.</p><p>Ваня с недоверием посмотрела на него.</p><p>— Тогда мы с тобой пойдём гулять по Монмартру, — добавил Пятый.<br/>
— Но мы же дети.<br/>
— Ты думаешь, меня это волнует?</p><p>Ваня осторожно улыбнулась. Вытерла лицо рукавом пиджака, шмыгнула напоследок носом и взяла его за руку.</p><p>— Папа будет злиться.<br/>
— Мне честное слово совершенно наплевать, если только ты перестанешь рыдать.</p><p>Ваня покусала губы, а потом тихо спросила:</p><p>— Почему ты так ко мне относишься?<br/>
— Как?<br/>
— Так.<br/>
— Ты наша сестра, Ваня, — Пятый подозрительно нахмурился. — С силами или без сил, ты одна из нас. Наша семья.<br/>
— Диего так не думает.<br/>
— У Диего одна мозговая извилина, и та пунктиром. Идём, — и потянул её за собой прочь из ванной.</p><p>Он сделал короткую остановку у сумки и всё же захватил фотоаппарат и плёнку, а потом обернулся и снова посмотрел на сестру:</p><p>— Sans toi, les motions d'aujourd'hui ne seraient que la peau morte des motions d'autrefois.</p><p>Ваня нахмурилась и открыла рот, чтобы переспросить, но Пятый не дал ей и слова сказать, торопливо подтолкнув на выход.</p><p>Они опоздали всего на тридцать секунд, но машина Харгривзов уже уехала.</p><p>Впрочем, это было не важно.</p><p>Они всё равно собирались на Монмартр.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фраза, которую Пятый говорит Ване переводится как "Без тебя, мои сегодняшние чувства были бы лишь отмершей кожей прошлых [чувств]".</p><p>(Мне не нравится ни один из уже существующих переводов этой фразы, а что вы мне сделаете, я в другом таймлайне.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>